flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye Yellow Brick Road/Transcript
Goodbye Yellow Brick Road/Transcript/Raw Janis meets Lita :(Narration in italics) Janis: The yellow brick road – a 6-mile killer obstacle course. Every Quantico graduate dreads it, but we all do it. I never intended to be an FBI Agent. I was a lawyer and hated my life. Demetri: Go, Janis! Janis: Then I had this friend … Demetri: Go on! Janis: … who joined the bureau. Demetri: Stop being such a girl! Janis: Oh, stop being such a bitch! Janis: I never thought of myself as particularly patriotic. But it sounded cool. Demetri: All right! Yeah! Janis: I like the idea of being part of something, actually trying to make the world a safer place. Demetri: Nice going. Janis: You're not gonna tell everybody I almost didn't make it, right? Demetri: No, I'm just gonna show 'em this picture. Oh! Hey! Janis: Last one to the barbed wire is a wuss. Demetri: That was a $5 camera! Janis: I loved it. I loved every second of it. Quantico made me strong. It taught me what mattered, and it showed me I'm capable of tackling problems i never thought possible. Janis: Of course, I've never lived in Los Angeles, so we'll see how I survive this. Lita: I'm sure you'll do just fine. Are you married? Janis: Oh, no. I don't really have time for a serious relationship. Lita: Good to know. Janis: I'm sorry. I've been going on and on. Um, what was your name again? Lita: I'm Lita. We'll take two more. Janis: So what do you do? Lita: I'm a headhunter. I find talented people like yourself and… offer them opportunities. Janis: Well, I just started at the bureau, and I'm not really looking to quit. Lita: Who said anything about quitting? I know all about your job. I'm just talking about a little multitasking. FBI, first meeting Janis: These are the blueprints and photographs that Mark found on Frost. Mark: The originals are being analyzed by forensics right now. The only other thing of potential relevance is Frost's final bon mot-- "in the end you'll be saved by the lady you see every day." Vogel: I can't speak on be half of everyone, but I'm still contemplating the unbelievable fact that we had the possible mastermind of the global blackout in our hands, and just before he's able to divulge any real information, he's killed by a terrorist who, just mere hours before, was in our custody. Now how the hell does that happen? Mark: I don't know. What I do know is Demetri Noh is alive. Vogel: Yeah, and Alda's free again, which means Demetri was right all along-- that she's been involved in this thing since the beginning, even before you guys started surveilling her. Mark: Believe me, I want her back just as much as you do. Janis: In the meantime, Frost did confirm that there will be another blackout. He was coming in from the cold, and these blueprints and photographs are what he was bringing with him. That alone makes them vital to our investigation. Vogel: This man was insane. How do we know that anything he's even giving us is credible? Mark: Because crazy as he was, he was always true to his word. But if you want to kick over more anthills- Vogel: Mark, this isn't about what I-- Stan: Can we please dial back the testosterone? That's enough. Thank you. Mark: Janis is running pointback on photos and blueprints, enough. High priority. Shel, Dem said Frost referenced something called Raven River as the place where the flash-forwards started happening. See what you can find out about it. Vreede: This tracks something I was already running down. Mark: So keep running. When Demetri gets back, he can jump in with you. Look, we're clearly on the right track. The bad guys were obviously desperate to keep us from getting to Frost. Let's take that as a sign we're getting warmer and push on. Gabriel at the Benford's Olivia (on the phone): … okay, so run his labs. Start an I.V. I'll be there in ten minutes. Yeah. Bye. Gabriel: It's important, Olivia! Olivia: Aah! How did you get in here? Gabriel: I know you. Olivia: My husband is FBI, okay? So there's an Agent right out front. I'm gonna call him, and he's gonna take you-- Gabriel: The pixies. The pixies. You were there You were there. You wore a purple beret. The drink spilled on the lady in front. She got mad. She got so mad. I was there, too, with my handler, Barry. Barry lost his job for taking me to a Pixies concert. They closed with "Wave of Mutilation." Olivia: The summer after med school? Gabriel: I was at Scott's wedding at the Vineyard. Remember Scott's wedding at the Vineyard? Your dress was turquoise. You cried. It was sad. It was so sad. They served many corndogs. Olivia: I don't know who you are. What do you want from me? Gabriel: I'm Gabriel McDowell. I told you that. I said--I definitely said that already. You have to remember things, Olivia. Olivia: Like I said, my husband is FBI, so there's an Agent out front. I'm gonna call him, and he's gonna take you away. Gabriel: He's not your husband. Lloyd--you know Lloyd? Lloyd is. Olivia: What? Gabriel: Yeah, you made a mistake. You should be with Lloyd. I tried to stop you, only you don't know that, because I only tried to stop you. I have to tell you all about it. It was a Thursday. There's so much I need to tell you. It's all at Raven River. Olivia: Get the hell out of my house! Gabriel: No, don't go! Don't go! The proof of the pudding is in the eating! Don't buy coffee today from the man that looks like Mr. clean! Don't buy coffee today! Olivia: Dan, there's a man in my house! Dan! Olivia: Dan! Janis at the doctor Candace Weaver: Janis, thank you for coming in on such short notice. I'm worried about your baby. Janis: Why? I thought you said everything looked good. Candace Weaver: You're anemic, and you haven't gained enough weight. I want you to see a perinatologist to get a high-resolution ultrasound. Now she'll make sure that the placenta's okay and the baby is growing. Janis: And what if it isn't? Candace Weaver: First things first. Get that ultrasound, and get it soon. You've got to protect your baby. Janis: I can't believe this is happening right now. ---- Goodbye Yellow Brick Road/Transcript/Raw